


Cat’s Out of the Bag

by datgayrainboww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: Kuroo had no idea that Kenma was a shapeshifter. If he did, he probably would have been a lot more careful about what he shared.





	Cat’s Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two - November 18 - Rain/Fantasy/Yokai/ **Shapeshifter**

**Five.**

Kenma hadn’t wanted to move, but unfortunately he hadn’t really had a choice. This new city was jarringly unfamiliar, full bright lights and loud sounds that were difficult to adjust to. It made adjusting difficult, especially since Kenma preferred to spend time in kitten form, where all of his senses were enhanced. Not only that, but this vast city was incredibly easy to get lost 

Case in point, Kenma had shapeshifted in the park, determined to put his skills to the test and find his own way home. And while he liked to believe that he had initially done great, the more he wandered, the more obvious it became. He was lost.

Huffing in irritation, Kenma paused and looked around him. From his height most everything looked the same and if he wanted to shift back into a human, he would first have to find an abandoned alleyway. However, before he could even begin searching for one, the world disappeared under his feet. 

Kenma yowled, twisting around to try and sink his claws into the hands holding him. The attacker winced, but still didn’t let go. “Stop that.” An unfamiliar voice said and Kenma tensed as he was lifted up even higher. “I just want to look at your collar.”

Suddenly Kenma could see a face, as one of the hands shifted and fumbled at the collar Kenma’s mother told him to wear. The face was blurry, as cat vision wasn’t necessarily the best, but it was still vaguely familiar. In fact, it kind of reminded him of his next door neighbor, that kid with the messy black hair. With that thought in mind, Kenma slowly let himself relax.

“Huh,” The voice said again, and Kenma ears twitched alert. “You’re a long way from the Kozume’s.” Kenma instinctively meowed at the name and the boy laughed, lightly scratching by Kenma’s ear. “Don’t worry kitty,” He said boldly, adjusting his grip so Kenma could be more comfortable. “I’ll get you home.”

And with that, he set off, talking as he went. It was weird, as Kenma typically didn’t let people carry him, but eventually he settled down and curled into the boy’s chest. Vibrations rumbled through him as the boy rambling, Kenma ignoring most of it until he suddenly heard his name.

“I know the Kozume’s have a son, Kenma, but I don’t think he likes me. There’s not really any other kids in this neighborhood, but every time I ask if he wants to play, he always tell me no. Although I really wish he would say yes. I think we could be great friends.”

Kenma rolled the words over in his mind, mentally frowning at them. It was true that he never accepted his neighbor’s invitation to play, but that’s just how he was. He barely even played with the other kids back in his hometown and he knew that the less friends he made, the easier it was to keep his secret. Still, maybe having one friend wouldn’t hurt. After all, it would maybe get rid of the sadness in the boy’s otherwise warm voice.

Meowing loudly, he made up his mind and lightly head butted the boy’s hand just to get a chuckle out of him. It was a sound that made Kenma purr deeply, leaning up into the boy’s soft stroke.

“Don’t worry kitten.” The boy said with a childish laugh, “You’re almost home.”

——

**Four.**

Kenma had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, curled up as a cat outside of his middle school’s gym doors. He was waiting for Kuroo to get out of volleyball practice, something he had been in for last year. Since Kenma had yet to be persuaded to join the team, they no longer walked home together. Or at least as humans they didn’t. 

Kenma got bored and lonely waiting for Kuroo to come home and play, so if he could, he dropped his stuff off and came right back, waiting outside to walk Kuroo home as a cat. He knew it was his own fault for them not being able to walk home together and he knew that his mother didn’t necessarily approve, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop.

Perking up as the door open, Kenma blinked against the blinding light and watched as countless silhouettes existed until one kneeled before him. “I thought I told you to stop following me.” Kuroo said, and Kenma just trilled happily, rutting against Kuroo’s outstretched hand. “I bet you’re constantly worrying Kenma.”

Kenma would have laughed if he had to vocal chords to, but instead he simply meowed again as Kuroo picked him up and rose to his feet. Kenma was like a rumbling engine as Kuroo cradled him close to his chest, making the teenager laugh. Over time, Kenma had grown out of not only his tiny kitten form, but also out of his reluctance to give into his instincts around others.

Kuroo continued to pet him as they walked home, the man filling the silence with his normal chatter. Sometimes it seemed as if he was more talkative and comfortable with Kenma’s cat self than his human self, but he knew that was because Kuroo didn’t want to risk over pushing his boundaries. Still, it was interesting to hear some of Kuroo’s real, unfiltered opinions on things.

Case in point, “I was really hoping Kenma would agree to play volleyball. I know he doesn’t really like exercising, but if he just tried it, he would discover that it’s really fun. Plus it would give us more time together. Then again, I know he’s not a big people person so he probably doesn’t want to have be involved in a team. I don’t know,” Kuroo sighed, momentarily pausing in his ramblings to deeply stroke the feline in his arms.

“I’m not gonna force him,” He eventually continued, once he seemed to collect his thoughts. “But I really wish he would at least give it a try.”

Kenma chirped, leaning forward to gently lick Kuroo’s hand. “Yeah, yeah, I get it kitten.” Kuroo mumbled. “I’m probably just overthinking things again.” And just like that, the conversation topic changed.

But Kenma didn’t Kuroo’s words and less than a week later, he gave into his slight curiosity and guilt and agreed to at least give volleyball a try. That day, Kuroo’s smile was extraordinarily bright and while his feline friend stopped walking him home, he soon discovered that he didn’t really mind.

After all, his new companion was much better.

——

**Three.**

Kenma was sick. There was no denying it or passing it off as just a little cold. No, he was the type of sick where he was supposed to be isolated for 3 to 5 days. Where he could barely stomach anything without immediately throwing up. Where he couldn’t make any sudden movements unless he wanted to black out or be thrown into a coughing fit. 

The type of sick where he couldn’t even hold a human form long enough to greet his friend.

His mother sympathized with him, she too was a shifter who was occasionally disabled by illness, and therefore, she knew what he needed. She knew how to keep things comfortable and how to redirect people who wanted to visit. Unfortunately, both of them underestimated just how stubborn Kuroo could be.

“Please Ms. Kozume.” He pleaded for at least the fifth time since he had arrived. “I have a great immune system and I promise I won’t stress Kenma out.” 

“I know Tetsurou,” The elder Kozume sighed, “But as I’ve said, Kenma’s probably asleep right now and he has a bad habit of becoming grouchy when sick. It would do you no good to even risk disturbing him.”

“Ugh, fine.” Kuroo agreed, although it was clear he wasn’t happy about it. “But can I at least stay here for awhile? Just to see if he wakes up? I promise I’ll stay out of the way.”

Kenma’s mom hummed thoughtfully as she stirred a big pot of soup before shrugging. “I guess that’s alright.” She said. “But don’t even think of trying to sneak upstairs. Pudding can be a very fierce bodyguard.”

“Oh I have no doubts about that.” Kuroo laughed and Kenma directed the cat equivalent of a frown at his mother. That made her laugh as well, before winking and shooing both out of the kitchen and into the living room. There Kuroo began working on homework, occasionally making comments but never actually starting up a conversation. It could have been comfortable, but beneath it all, there was an underlying tension.

And as time passed, the tension only grew. Kuroo finished his homework and began watching TV, but eventually it became obvious that Kenma wasn’t going to come out of his bedroom. Or at least, human Kenma wasn’t. Sneezing himself awake, Kenma sleepily blinked up at Kuroo’s scowling face.

“My mom wants me to get home.” He grumbled, looking up from his phone once he realized that the feline was watching him. “I probably should have known that he would be too sick and tired to come downstairs, but because I’m an idiot, I still got my hopes up.”

Rising to his feet, Kuroo grabbed his bag with a sigh. “I hope he gets better soon,” He said, running a hand through his messy hair. “Volleyball isn’t the same without him.”

Kenma let out a raspy meow, earning himself an absent-minded pat. “You’re a good cat Pudding.” Kuroo told him, before wandering into the kitchen to talk with Ms. Kozume. Kenma, or as Kuroo knew him Pudding, was too tired to follow, so instead he remained on the couch, mulling over Kuroo’s words.

Two days later, when he was finally healthy enough to interact with others and maintain a human form, the first thing he did was invite Kuroo over. After all, it was as the older boy had confessed, life wasn’t quite the same without the other.

——

**Two.**

Kenma wasn’t been able to sleep. Now that typically wasn’t too big of a problem as he would just game or talk to Kuro until he finally knocked out. But tonight no game could hold his attention and even the thought of interacting with people as a human was exhausting. So he did the next best thing; he shifted into a cat and snuck over to Kuroo’s.

Kuroo always let him in, as both a human and a cat, so it was no surprise that he opened the window right up. “You really need to quit wandering.” He said, carrying Pudding over to curl up on the bed. “At this rate we’ll never know if something happened to you until it was too late.”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. Kuroo had always had a pretty distinct voice, but today it sound kind of raspy? Almost as if he had been crying…

Meowing in concern, he squirmed onto Kuroo’s lap and nudged against his hand until the boy started to pet. “You’re greedy today.” Kuroo said, before trying to chuckle. However that failed, the noise turning into a broken sound that soon became a sob. A sob that was quickly followed by a fresh wave of tears.

“Fuck, I’m sorry I’m such a mess tonight.” He choked out after crying for a couple of minutes. “You know I’m not usually like this.”

It was true. As long as Kenma had known him, Kuroo had never been a big fan of crying. Especially around others. And considering how Kuro hadn’t informed him of a death in the family or any other tragic event, what he was witnessing was probably highly personal. So, even if Kenma was quite possibly intruding, he was still going to do his best to provide comfort. 

Settling down on Kuroo’s chest, he slowly began to purr, allowing the vibrations reverberate through them. They stayed like that, in a peaceful silence while Kenma purred and Kuroo stroked to the point that Kenma actually began to doze. And of course, that’s when Kuroo finally decided to speak.

“Have you ever had a crush on someone you’re not supposed to? And like the moment you realize your feelings, it changes your entire world? Some things suddenly begin making sense while others just become more confusing. I hate it.” Apparently Kuroo had forgotten that he wasn’t talking to a human and had instead been overcome by his need to vent.

“I just, I always thought I was going to live a stereotypical life. That I was a cishet male who was gonna marry a nice girl and have too kids. And like that can still happen, I don’t think I’m completely gay, it’s just that it’s not necessarily what I want anymore. I have a crush on a guy, in fact, I think I’ve had crush on him for a couple of years now, and I just don’t know what to do. This shouldn’t be as life changing as it actually is.” Kuroo finished with a groan and Kenma kneaded at his chest in comfort. 

A part of him was curious as to who this mysterious crush was, but he would worry about that later. As for now, well he would be certain to casually come out as gay the next time it came up in conversation. He wanted to show his support as both a cat and a human.

——

**One.**

Kuroo was graduating in less than a week. It was nerve-wracking and therefore Kenma was trying to spend as much time with him as possible. And that included sneaking over to house to sleep there as a cat. That brought Kenma to his current situation.

Kuroo was sitting at his desk, furiously writing note after note only to crumple up each and every one of them. Kenma had no idea what he was doing, but apparently it was important. And then suddenly, Kuroo spammed his head down onto the desk.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” He groaned, face still pressed down as Kenma hopped up onto the desk next to him. “I want to finally confess, but the words just don’t want to come.”

Kenma made a rumbling noise in his chest as he pawed at the papers. He couldn’t see the name from here, so he batted at it some more, trying to unfold it with his tiny cat paws. “No, no, no.” Kuroo said, snatching it away from “Pudding”. “That’s for your owner, not you.” 

His owner? Kenma’s ears perked up in intrigue. Kuroo couldn’t possibly mean him, but apparently he did?

“It turns out not developing feelings for your best friend is actually kind of hard.” Testurou grinned wryly, tossing the crumpled notes into the trash. “I was hoping to confess to him before graduation, but at this rate, I doubt I’ll have the courage.”

Kenma blinked. Never had he imagined that his crush actually liked him back and apparently the boy might not even act upon that. Kenma couldn’t let that happen.

—-

**Plus One.**

It was the day before graduation and Kenma had texted Kuroo to come over. He knew that the boy was probably busy with his family, but he always made time for him before and he knew that today would be the same. That’s why he was sitting on the bed as a cat when Kuroo finally arrived.

“Hey Pudding,” Kuroo greeted. “Have you seen Kenma?”

Kenma blinked, maintaining eye contact before he took a deep breath and shifted. It was actually a relatively painful process, one that he had gotten used to over time, but as far as he knew, it didn’t look too gruesome. Still, Kenma couldn’t blame him for letting a short scream.

“I- wait- what?” Kuroo stuttered and Kenma couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Surprise.” He said, spreading his hands in a gesture of display. “I’m Pudding.”

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Kuroo mumbled. “I think I need to sit down.”

“That would probably be smart.” Kenma agreed, watching as Kuroo sunk down into a nearby chair. He was abnormally pals with an expression of pure bewilderment and Kenma couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” He apologized, bowing his head to stare at the ground.

“No, I, um, I can see why you didn’t. It’s just kind of hard to wrap my brain around.” Kuroo said before he bent over and groaned into his palms. “Fuckkkk,” He swore. “This means you know everything.”

“Everything’s a relative term.” Kenma mumbled.

“You know about my crush.” Kuroo clarified, head still buried in his hands. “And not because I confessed to you in a cheesy but romantic way. Nope, instead I indirectly confessed to you when you were a motherfucking cat.”

“It’s not like you knew. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I, um, I feel the same way.” Kenma’s volume lowered as he said that last part, cheeks flushing red as he blushed and hid behind his hair.

“I know, but- wait, what?”

“I accept your confession.” Kenma said louder, making sure that Kuroo would hear him clearly. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“Wait, so you don’t hate me?” Kuroo asked, clearly too shocked to form rational thoughts.

“I’m starting to think I might.” Kenma quipped just to hear Kuroo burst into his ugly hyena laugh. 

“I’m an idiot.” He finally said, gasping it out between breaths.

“You are.” Kenma agreed.

“You’ve probably liked me this whole time and I was just too oblivious to notice. Just fuck, can I kiss you?”

“Maybe. You’re too far.” Kenma complained and Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he rose to his feet.

“Is this close enough?” He asked after he had stalked closer, warm breath ghosting over Kenma’s face. It made the blonde blush and want to look away, yet he still stubbornly maintained eye contact, focusing on the fact that Kuroo’s cheeks were slightly red as well.

“I guess.” He whispered seductively, only to watch with pleasure as Kuroo’s face burst into flames. 

“I hate you.” Kuroo groaned after completely giving up on his whole suave act and just pressing their lips together hastily. “You’re terrible.”

“Really?” Kenma grinned wickedly. “Because that’s not what you told Pudding last week.”

Because let’s be honest, was he ever gonna let Kuroo live that down?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome! My tumblr can be found @datgayrainbow and once again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
